Pretend
by Crisis-chan
Summary: Jumbled erratic loose ends. I plan to update. Sick Eclipse, Brooding Raenef. Plot brewing in my sleepless mind. EclipsexRaenef


Pretend  
  
A white dove wept upon the floor – hopeless shattered forevermore The broken blade still lusts for war, but lies there rusted forevermore  
  
Author: crisis-chan Disclaimer: no I don't own demon diary, nor do I own the poem above, I think Karma made that *ponders* ... anyway the point is I don't own a gosh darn thing XD Note: This takes place ... um ... I dunno. I didn't really have a preset book. It's just something that happened. Anyway please, PLEASE give me your opinions. Don't expect it updated often. Thirteen is not an easy age *sigh* Also, I would like to apologize for kind of...lack of content or definite body. Its just a lot of loose ends sprawled about erratically at the moment. It should pull together nicely though ^^;  
  
++  
  
Chapter One  
  
Raenef sat tenderly on a polished, marble railing. His chin cradled gently in the nape of his knees; the pale, cold moon gracing him with fleeting shadows; puppets playing warped games on the high ashen walls. Ironic.  
  
Eclipse stole a cherished glance from his guarded, violet eyes at the young lord. Raenef's dismal, deep countenance seemed so unlike him, so old in the charred black pressing against his figure. A maturity that made him seem so fragile, so endearing. Eclipse stepped back through a huge curved arch, melting into the shade of the imperfected columns littered through the ivory hall.  
  
Raenef held the greetings for his servant on his tongue, stilling his smile. Shaking it off he stood, idly entwining his hair with dainty fingers, lingering on the rim of decisive movement. Raenef glided into a carved doorway with a regal poise collected from his many lessons from his dearest tutor. "Fuck, "he said softly. A tear slid down his porcelain cheek; snaking a despairing path. They would surely judge him for that.  
  
++  
  
Eclipse slumped into his bed, more like a display really. He slept upon marble threshold, raised a few steps above the ground by way of ivory stilts, encompassed in white and crimson sheets that wound meticulously around a plumed mat, quite beautiful really. He clutched a handful of silk and pulled it to his neck.  
  
Eclipse twisted out of his robe and flung it against the wall, an undirected fury plaguing him. Coughing softly. Eclipse shook, involuntarily shuddering from the depths of his body. He racked his skeleton, diseased eyes fluttered, fighting off monsters that would never come, that vanished at his attack. His strong, built muscles, slicked with a diseased sweat, trembled with fever-induced rage, with imaginary afflictions eating away at him. His lungs heaved; back arched as, with his ragged breath he brought a thick flow of pearly, crimson blood that spilt into is pale palm. His bellows exhausted the air as he gasped for sanctuary.  
  
Crashing down into his covers, his lids slowly flickered closed. Twitching with fever. A thin stream of cold moonlight leaked in from a chiseled crack in the wall. A sad drizzle accompanied it, spreading a wintry coat of moisture on his already plagued face. Another sleepless night riddled with short-lived delusions of grandeur, and black nightmares to torment. His body shivered, pale eyes rolled back into his head. Not a word to...to Raenef.  
  
++  
  
Raenef blinked, the sunlight filtered through the many ruffles in his huge velvet curtains. He lay tangled within his many heavy bed-sheets. Yawning off sleep, he picked himself up off the welcoming mattress and pulled his sultry, flaxen hair into a fitting halo above his chaste face.  
  
He threw open the curtains, and the windows. Embracing the light wind playing with his golden locks. A tinkling laugh escaped his open lips. A rosy innocence weighted by the demanding position he held. He scrambled downstairs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
Erutis was whittling, yet another, wooden sword out of a small tree trunk. Chris was bent over a book, muttering something about the proper way to cast a summoning rune. Raenef looked to the familiar corner where Eclipse cooked breakfast and where he had earned the title "kitchen wench." He was not there.  
  
That's odd, he usually is up long before me. Raenef stepped outside to measure the sun. It had barely climbed to it's apex in the skies. Noon. Where is he? Could he still be sleeping? Huh. Stumped, Raenef cupped his smooth chin in neat fingers, "Eru, do you know where Eclipse is?" She looked up, her crown of brilliantly pink hair sweeping her face. "No...that's weird. Chris and I assumed he was teaching you. Actually we got fairly mad at him for not cooking breakfast." She bit her lip anxiously. "He's okay, right?" she asked before adding, "You know, Rae, he's probably just tired, right?"  
  
Raenef smiled, his eyes crooked into cute arches. The puppyish virtue was astounding. "Yeah. He must be tired." Erutis agreed with him, comforting herself. Raenef gnawed on a strand of hair restlessly. "We should check if he's ... okay. Just 'cause." Erutis looked thoughtfully up. "Uh huh. You're right." She stood sheathing the makeshift weapon.  
  
"Chris!" Erutis pulled him to his feet by the black spikes of hair guarding his head.  
  
"OW! ERU! JEEZ!" he screamed, along with many other profanities. Rubbing his head ruefully, he cocked a stenciled eyebrow. "What the hell is so important?"  
  
Erutis parried his glance with a dull thwack from her sword. "ERU!" Chris massaged his throbbing head once again, a raw, red lump starting to form.  
  
Erutis looked at him gently, almost dotingly. "Eclipse is missing. Vanished."  
  
Chris stared holes into her head.  
  
"... "  
  
Raenef, who had been inspecting a bumblebee that had squeezed through the windowpane and was now buzzing suspiciously around the honey jar, popped up behind Chris. "Can we please go now?" He stood, poised, knotting his arms around his sinewed chest, his pouty lower lip trembling and eyes shimmering with the pretense of tears.  
  
Erutis, ever the peacemaker [note the sarcasm], sheathed her weapon. She smiled and said, "Yes, Rae, of course we can go." Chris sighed, stroked his skull and sulked, but he nodded. Rae smiled, in his sparkle-sparkle kind of way. "Okay!" He bounced out of the room, content, careless. He had half- forgotten why they were going. Erutis and Chris formed an awkward procession behind him, exchanging icy stares and earned punches.  
  
++  
  
The trio reached the huge, white doors that opened to Eclipse's room. An apprehension hung heavily about the air.  
  
They had never thought about going inside, because, well no one ever went inside, and that was a standard to live (or die by, they thought) in this house. The endless stretch of white, blemished only by the doorknob was menacing, intimidating.  
  
Such a simplistic ideal, childish even that these doors, if pushed, would open to something unwanted, terrifying. But, Eclipse is not terrifying...lost perhaps. Not terrifying. Raenef mused to himself. It was no often that he mused, for it was not often something prodded these said musings into existence. Bit of a Pandora's Box syndrome, really.  
  
Raenef shook his head, clearing his mind. He sighed, and looked up to see the door's vast expanses of sterling panel. He shook the hesitation from his slender hands, and pushed.  
  
"Eclipse...oh, God. Eclipse!"  
  
End  
  
Note: Okay thoughts are in italic. Mweep. You should know that. Anywho, crappy end. Sorry. 


End file.
